big_nate_comments_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Comment Ninja's 5 (The Final Battle) (Adventure series)
All other edits will be revised unless approved by Neptune. Edit Anyone that helped Write Joe Moriliste can help write this. - Neptune_Ninja_Comics Chapter 1: Waking up Edit Neptune woke up. He was in the QQ base asleep. He sat up. "Wait.......All of that was a dream?!?" he suddenly relized. There was no faker four or Stone doodle. That was all a dream. He walked into Swayamplayz room. He was awake, fluffing his pillows. "How long was I out?" Neptune asked. "Since yesterday when M_K died, and C_L defeated LL." "Why?" Swayamplayz asked. "Huh.........I just had some dream." said Neptune. "Me too." said Swayamplayz. "M_K came back, Marty_Sayz trapped everyone.....there was a stone doodle character?" Swaymaplayz remembered. "Wait....maybe that dream is something in real life.." Neptune said. "What do you mean?" Swayamplayz yawned, then got up from his bed to check the clock. "Well maybe this Dark Dust character is dream walking us.....and everything else is.....fake?" Neptune asked. Neptune walked out of the room to go see if Anyone else was awake. Chapter 2: Fallen Kingdom Edit Neptune walked over to Nobody_Else's room. Sleeping. Yoda? Sleeping. The only one other than Neptune and Swayamplayz that was awake was C_L. C_L though, was not in the mood to talk. After all, C_L had died just 1 day ago. "Finally though, C_L said something. "I had a dream, that M_K was back." C_L said. Neptune suddennly noticed something. "I guess we have SW in the mod tower that had the same dream too." Neptune said, pointing to M_K's room, and it had M_K in it. He was sleeping. C_ practicly jumped to the moon when he saw that. "Oh yeah." C_L said, "There was a fallen kingdom, where-" "I know...." Said Neptune, cutting C_L off. Now C_L was in the mood to talk again. Swayamplayz came out to the main lobby, where Neptune and C_L were. Dark Dust watched from the shadows as the comment ninja's talked. Of course he wasnt actully there. But that was the worst part. Chapter 3: Roads work Edit Soon SW burst through Neptune's door. "I had this dream..." he said. "That I was a mod...." "And my name was SW..." SW exclaimed. "My real name is Elecrtric Gamer or Electric." SW, now Electric said. "Hey, I had a dream simalar." said another user. "I'm Alectricity." the new user said. "I'm your neighbor. TopHatGaming." Another user said as he walked through the door. "No your not..." said Swayamplayz. "Oh." Said TopHatGaming, leaving the headquarters. Soon everyone in the dream that was on the QQ side, had gathered at the QQ base. except for Arcia Jade. Arcia Jade and Neptune were not exactly friends. After a bit of analyzing the dream was considered to be real, but just jumbled up. "So if all that happened while we were slepping, why are we wide awake?" CD asked. "It was some sort of Dream Walk." Swayamplayz answered. "Everyone go back to your houses please." said CD as everyone left except CD, Electric, and Alectricity. "that was chaos." said Neptune. "Too many users were in here." Swayamplayz agreed. M_K walked in the living room. "Hi guys." he said, sitting on a nearby couch. "Wait, if your not a mod....." Neptune asked Electric. "I think I got premotted in the dream walk." Electric said. "then before everything went back to normal, I unbanned M_K." Electric continued. "Thanks." said M_K. M_K yawned. "We need to go on a mission." Neptune exclaimed. "A mission to stop the pollers, because of this." Neptune opened the door and showed everyone that the town was destroyed. "We teleported out of BATTLELAND in the dream walk." Neptune said quickly. "You can do that in a dream walk?" CD asked. "Yes." said Neptune. "Now the QQ base and the town are in trouble." Neptune continued. "Because we got teleported to our hometown." They were in the virtual town, where it had all began, where GoComics was 2 blocks away..... Chapter 4: DarkDust's spies Edit DarkDust stopped watching the comment ninja's, and went back to the pollerbase. "I know what they will try to do."DarkDust spoke. "It is the same every time." Marty_Sayz spoke "I think we need to bring some battling to the QQ base." He said. "In fact, they might be right where we need them....." Marty_Sayz grinned. The plan was going to work. Chapter 5: The Quest almost ends Edit Neptune looked around the destroyed city. It looked rusty and broken. Metal bars fell down on the dusty streets. Nothing remained intact. "Wow." Said a voice. "Interesting, isnt it?" Neptune turned around. "Joe?" Neptune observed. "Yes." spoke Joe, "I am here to help." Joe looked like he had forgotten something. "Oh yeah, I brought someone with me." Joe yelled some name. A user came running. "Hi, I am Nate Clone, or just Nate." The user said. "Hi I am M_K." said M_K. "Oh yeah, how did you get here?" M_K continued. "Because I really do want to move on..." M_K joked. Joe looked at M_K. "There is someone I think you might want to meet after we finish this quest." Joe said. Neptune smiled. "Ok, lets-" Neptune didn't get to finish. A user suddenly burst through the remains of a burnt house. "I am Marty_Sayz, and its time to-" "Think fast!" Neptune suddenly said and threw a grenade at MS. "Want to play catch then?" Marty_Sayz smiled. "It will be fun." Then, Marty_Sayz threw the grenade back at Neptune. Neptune tried to dodge, but failed due to the brace on his leg from smashing into a wall, when MS captured him. Smashing into a wall is not fun. Neptune picked up the time bomb, and put it in his blaster. Neptune blasted the bomb at MS, who dodged easily. "Nice try, you failed." MS said while he laughed at them. The house behind him exploded briefly. "Why?" Alectricity pondered, "MUST YOU RUIN OUR QUEST? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?!?" After Alectricity said this, it was quiet for 2 nice seconds. "THE QUEST ENDS NOW!!!" MS suddenly yelled. MS threw a sword at Spyroclub1, then teleported behind Neptune, just to push him into the hard ruined building. Then MS knocked his sword onto Swayamplayz and CD. Joe tried to use his sword, but MS easily took both Joe and Nate out with one blow. Gracie came up the block and ran at MS, but MS dodged, just to push Gracie over. All that was left was Electric. Electric sneak attacked MS, sending him flying, but he quickly teleported behind Electric. Electric did a backflip onto a nearby dirt pile, and used his blue spear to break MS's teleportation devise. MS tried to hit Electric, but Neptune got in the way of the attack with a sword he found on the ground. The sword glowed blue, like Electric's spear. Neptune quickly hit MS with the dull part of the sword, then did a front flip to signify the victory. Only MS stood up and hit Neptune in midair, breaking his fall. Luckily, this brought Swayamplayz enough time to fire up a blaster he also found. The blaster shot glowing red energy, instead of blue or green like normal. "NO YOU GOT THE MAGICAL WEAPONS OF ENERGY!!!" MS yelled. "NO!" MS yelled again. MS was hit with the blaster, then instantly was banned again. "Of course he will come back." M_K said, standing up. everyone else was knocked out for the time being. C_L and Mr.Epic climed down the QQ base ladder. "What did we miss?" C_L asked. Neptune smiled. Chapter 6: New enemy Edit Dark Dust saw that MS had lost. MS teleported back to the Poll base. The Poll base was much like the QQ'ers, except this base was more.......Comfortable? MS sat down on a couch. "I can battle them again-" MS started, but Dark Dust cut him off. "You lost, end of story." Dark Dust spoke."I'm sending someone better, more powerful, their new enemy."With that said, DarkDust evaporated MS into pixels. DarkDust hit another button. "I'm ready." Said a voice.......that was Crazy_Kat_2. Chapter 7: C_L's battle Edit While Neptune told C_L what had happened, Joe Moriliste got to meet the QQ team. "Is your name really Joe Moriliste, or is that some kind of code name?" CD asked Joe. "Umm.......no that's my actual name." replied Joe. Swayamplayz was looking at a house. It was......his? Suddenly a portal appeared and G_P_XD_2 appeared. "Hi, everyone." he said. "You can call me XD." he said again. "No, this can't-" C_L started. "GPXD." C_L said. "Why?" XD looked at everyone. "I came to Warn you that-" XD was interupted. "NEPTUNE I WILL BAN YOU!" said Crazy_Kat, coming out of another portal. "Why?" Neptune asked. "BECAUSE YOU DIDNT SAVE ME WHEN I ASKED FOR HELP, SO I FOUND A BETTER SIDE TO GO ON." Crazy_Kat laughed. C_K looked at C_L. "YOU TOO, YOU STOLE MY SPOT ON THE TEAM YOU-" XD kicked C_K in the arm hard from behind before C_K could finish. C_K fell off the building C_K was on. She landed on the ground. XD got his blaster out and elimated her to pixels. "XD, you won!" C_L happily shouted. "What a battle." CD rolled his eyes. But Dark Dust was still watching. That is when it rained. Chapter 8: CD speaks up Edit Wait what's that? CD asked. "Huh?" Swayamplayz asked. Another user teleported. This kept happening.